black_starfandomcom-20200223-history
Cera Lamoureaux
Cera Lamoureaux is one of the main antagonists in Black Star Book 1. She is unaware of just how volatile her position in the grand scheme really is in regards to Sebastian Blake and The Light Runner. Her ultimate desire for conquest and personal gain is the only thing keeping her from irreversibly casting Sebastian Blake down the path of destruction. Cera Lamoureaux graduated officer's school with honors. This allowed her a head start in her climb through The Federation ranks, where the audience meets her as Rear Admiral. Originally from an oribital Neptune colony, her family hails from New France, a utopian ring world known for its prestigious academic institutes. Her years of service have taken her far and wide across the galaxy, where she has made many connections, some with less than honorable reputation. Willing to work in secrecy, espionage and manipulation are within her practices. Personality and Character Lamoureaux is viewed by many as cold, unsympathetic and ambitious. She has been known to operate by a set of beliefs or rules unseen by many. It is well suspected among subordinates that she is only ever operating in ways that best serve her own advance, even at the cost of others. This leaves a lingering sense of fear among others who may have to eventually serve under her or confront her professionally. She is unable to maintain any meaningful personal relationships, as she will always put her own desires as her highest and only true priority. Her ultimate goal is to become leader as Admiral of The Allied Federation. She plans to do so by starting a fake war and assassinating the only commanding position above her and taking their place. Additionally Lamoureaux wants to steal The Light Runner and reverse engineer it to create an advanced fleet. This would place her in command of the most powerful and advanced military fleet in the galaxy. With such a power she would have nobody to answer to. Skills and Abilities One or Lamoureaux's more obvious abilities is military command and leadership. She is very familiar with the politics that come with higher ranks and how they affect civilian life and opinion. This makes her a natural at controlling propaganda that favors her cause. Lamoureaux is also more familiar with wartime command strategy than any other officer in The Allied Fleet. This gives her an upper hand in executing her plot at Battle of Earth Defense. Espiionage and covert operation have become a second language to Lamoureaux to help her further her own advance. She is seen during the events of Black Star Book 1 working with Riptide through a network of contracted task force specialists known as The Maw. Though Riptide does not want to work with her, and often denies her work requests because of her nature, Star Hunter bridges the gap between the two to benefit all parties. A level of experience not inherently clear to the audience is Cera Lamoureaux's knowledge to Space-Military Law. Lamoureaux knows which laws to break and which laws to carefully avoid compromising in her quest to obtain The Light Runner. Perhaps the most enabling and dangerous abilities Lamoureaux possesses is her influence over others. Her delivery of structure, order, fear and reward builds great loyalty and support within those who are unaware of her true nature. To make Lamoureaux your enemy can be deadly in turn. History Domestic Cera, at a young age was groomed to be a military success. Coming from a long line of successful military officers, many of which brought The Federation success during The Hydron War, gave Cera everything she needed to move into power. After realizing her elite status among others, Cera realized she could lie, cheat and steal with little to no consequence. The only exception being a conflict among fellow students opposed to her behavior, which seemed unchecked by superiors. The students locked Cera Lamoureaux in an old locker room after hours where she was attacked by a stinger bat that had nested there. She was able to kill the stinger bat as it attacked her though she was unable to escape. Two days passed and she was discovered, now blind in one eye from the conflict. Each student involved was expelled and dishonorably discharged and charged with multiple crimes. Each student involved also died years later coincidentally, from encountering dangerous or poisonous creatures in unpopulated areas. Service Highly intelligent and now in officers school, everything was a strategy or a competition to Lamoureaux. Others discovered her disregard for empathy and her constant advance through working the system. This eventually led many to stay out of her way. After leading a few small skirmishes to wipe out Hydron War Remnants, Cera Lamoureaux had advanced as far as she could without being in war time. Now serving directly under Admiral Hank Dekkar, as Rear Admiral, Cera worked to establish The Federation's firm grip that was now spread wide across a peaceful galaxy. Her use of paramilitary insurgence and contracted task forces threw off remaining opposition while violating Federation Law. Her crimes were overlooked as shades of grey in fine print did not strictly prohibit the practices she chose. Events of Black Star Book 1 Lamoureaux came into contact with Star Hunter after being rejected by Riptide, who she tried to hire to capture The Light Runner. Star Hunter was able to give her great detail on The Light Runner and its power. Intrigued She began working closely to Star Hunter in secret. Lamoureaux attempted to take The Light Runner upon its arrival at Axiom. During Blake's questioning Lamoureaux pressed hard to connect Sebastian's story to Star Hunter's information. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sebastian and Roger fled with the DINA unit to Rehssage. Thanks to Fantessa Garrok, Sebastian escaped once more with The Light Runner leaving little for Lamoureaux to follow. Lamoureaux's efforts would have been in vein if not for an anonymous report from Patrol Pilot Amy Siran. Lamoureaux was then able to capture The Light Runner and have it fitted for an assault at her secret Eledon Base. Her plan was to have Riptide and Hush lead an assault against Earth Defense, first killing The Admiral during the christening and maiden voyage of The Odessa. The Light Runner would be accompanied by a mass of Swarm Fighters she had produced creating the full but false threat of a new enemy. This act of war left a demand for a new Fleet Admiral with Lamoureaux as the successor. She was successful in her advance but was unable to keep The Light Runner as it was recaptured by its original crew. Aftermath Because of a controversial broadcast that interrupted Lamoureaux's inaugural promotion ceremony, Lamoureaux's reputation was compromised. Though she kept her new position as Fleet Admiral, there is widespread division among the legitimacy of her advance. This has planted the seeds of civil upheaval against The Federation who still has not identified their new enemy in the war they have declared. It is unclear who will cast the first stone, but the imprisonment and standing trial of the pilots of the new Black Squadron, may be the catalyst that ignites the fires of humanities next war. Voice Actor Cera Lamoureaux was performed by Raquel Hall. Raquel is a young adults pastor at a California church who has had a long lasting desire to try voice acting. Her first readthrough was actually for Cellessa Garrok. Raquel's preparation and wide array of voice options lead Randy Greer to also audition her for Cera Lamoureaux. Needless to say, Raquel was a good choice. Her additional voice options and quality meant she would be offered more side roles in the production. Raquel voices 4 or more separate characters in Black Star. Trivia * Without any formal training, Raquel Hall was a fitting cast choice for whatever roll Randy tried her in. * Raquel voices (Queen Celessa) Fantessa's mom, and is the real life cousin of Corie Youngblood (Fantessa) * Raquel's Husband, Dustin also makes an appearance as one of Lamoureaux's crewman. * Because of the nature of Lamoureaux's character, non of the recorded outburst of laughter from session humor were needed in production.